Instinto Salvaje
by ThePrincessLuna015
Summary: Jamas había sentido esto, un instinto salvaje se apodero de mi, ahora solo tengo deseos de matar y ver sangre... Me convertí en una amenaza para cualquiera que este cerca... Precuela de "Gotas de Sangre"


**Notas:** Sonic no me pertenece, sino a Sega :33

Y si, tengo que resubir las dos historias Disfruten!

Otro día más como cualquiera, Sonic estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol, disfrutando de la leve brisa que había en el lugar, hasta que…

-¡Hola Sonic!- grito una eriza rosada haciendo que Sonic se sobresaltara.

-Ahh… Amy ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Sonic dejando escapar un leve bostezo.

-Ohh nada, solo pasaba por aquí, y decidí darte esto- Amy mostro una gran sonrisa cuando saco y le mostro la esmeralda a Sonic.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- Sonic la miro impresionado.

-Una dama jamás revela sus secretos- Sonrió –Ten, se que vas a cuidarla-

-Gracias…- Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en ese instante un estruendo se escucho cerca de ellos.

-Valla, valla, miren lo que tenemos aquí-

-Eggman…- Dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba y se ponía en frente de Amy-¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo quiero que me entregues la Esmeralda, podemos hacerlo de la forma fácil o difícil, tú eliges…-

-Ni lo sueñes Egghead-

-Entonces será por las malas- Eggman ataco hacia Sonic con un brazo robótico, lo cual el logro esquivarlo, pero no Amy.

-Escucha Sonic, dame la esmeralda y te regresare a tu amiguita, Hahahaha-

-No te daré la esmeralda, ¡pero si rescatare a Amy!-

-Robots ¡Ataquen!-

Los robots salieron de todas partes, Sonic utilizo su homing attack y acabo con la mayoría de ellos, pero los robots seguían saliendo, Sonic siguió atacando, pero un robot hizo que se tropezara y cayó; cuatro robots lo atraparon, haciendo que Sonic quede inmóvil.

-¡Sáquenle la esmeralda!- Un robot se dirigió hacia él y luego le entrego la esmeralda a Eggman.

-Muy bien Eggman, tienes la esmeralda ¡Suelta a Amy y a mí!- Grito con furia Sonic.

-Oh claro donde están mis modales… ¡Lo hare luego de destruirte, robots acábenlo!-

Un robot se acercaba a Sonic con una sierra en la mano, Sonic estaba desesperado, inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento. ¿En verdad Eggman lo acabaría?

-¡Nooo, Sonic!- Grito Amy fuerte, casi se le salían las lagrimas-¡Ayudaa!-

- _Amy…_ \- Pensó, el querer ayudar a Amy, el enojo, la desesperación por escapar, el deseo de acabar con cada uno de esos robots, le hacía hervir la sangre…

Un viento sobrenatural invadió el lugar, Eggman y Amy estaban confusos, no sabían de donde venia esa extraña energía, cuando luego miraron a Sonic, lo rodeaba un aura roja.

Todos esos sentimientos, llevaron a cabo el despertar de los instintos más salvajes de el… Y Sonic en esos momentos solo tenía pensado dos cosas…

 _Sobrevivir… Matar…_

Algo le pasaba, estaba cambiando, de pronto sus púas tomaron un aspecto salvaje, comenzaron a salir marcas moradas en sus mejillas, sus dientes se convirtieron en largos colmillos afilados, y también tenía garras…

Luego miro a Eggman, mostrando sus ojos rojos, con pupilas azules que ponían incomodo a cualquiera.

Con una fuerza brutal, Sonic se libero de los cuatro robots que lo sujetaban, y en un parpadeo acabo con ellos.

Volvió a mirar a Eggman, se dirigió a él a una velocidad increíble y utilizando de nuevo su homing attack, corto el brazo que tenia aprisionada a Amy.

Sonic volvió a atacar a Eggman, pero este aunque su Eggmobile este algo dañado, se apresuro en escapar de allí, Amy miro aterrorizada esa escena que se apresuro en ponerse de pie y también escapar…

Sonic volteo la mirada hacia la eriza rosada que corría y se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque, lo cual hizo que dejara escapar una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos afilados…

-Que comience la cacería…- Dijo dejando escapar una risa para luego adentrarse en el bosque en busca de su presa…

\- Oh Dios mi segundo fic :33, bueno espero que les haya gustado e.e y como pueden ver es una precuela de mi primer fic "Gotas de Sangre" si no lo leyeron, los invito a hacerlo :DD quisiera ver sus opiniones e.e Review? :33


End file.
